


Chasing Destiny

by BloodyRose98



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, The Saga of Darren Shan - Darren Shan
Genre: Darren's a Prince, His brother. Leader of the Vampaneze, No pairings - Freeform, Steve's plans are foolproof, Young Steve
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2016-02-29
Updated: 2016-02-29
Packaged: 2018-05-23 23:30:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 868
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6133858
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/BloodyRose98/pseuds/BloodyRose98
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Darren and Steve have gone against destiny, they are hunting Mr Tiny together but to find him they have to go to a magic school without people knowing what they are or what they're after.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Another Darren Shan - Harry Potter crossover - this one has a young Steve though, good times.  
> As usual if you enjoyed the story then please subscribe, comment or hit the kudos button, it's much appreciated.
> 
> Disclaimer - I do not own Darren Shan or Harry Potter

Rubbing hard at his eyes with the palms of his hands, Darren heaved a heavy sigh. After all the time he had spent chasing after his one time best friend, both he and Steve had discovered that they were being used; Mere pawns in Mr Tiny's sick sense of humour. The two had, as one, decided to break away from their supposedly set-in-stone paths and go after the sinister little man instead - this was much easier said than done, however. They had not seen neither hide nor hair of him, or found any clues to his whereabouts since they had refused their destiny to destroy one another.

He cast a sideways glance at Steve, who was walking silently alongside him, expression neutral as he listened intently to their surroundings. Now that the pair were working together again, Darren realised just how much he had missed his old friend and the time they had spent together so long ago. Steve had always looked out for him and protected him from harm where possible, and back then they had had the greatest of laughs together.

He was pulled from his thoughts as Steve suddenly grabbed his arm tightly, and the two halted in place. Confused, Darren strained his ears - he trusted Steve's sharp senses, but could not see what had caused the sudden reaction. As he focused on listening intently, he could just barely make out the sound of two people deeper in the forest murmuring together.

"But what that man said, that it was either our Lord or Potter, it was like a prophecy..."

"Yes, but we cannot infiltrate Hogwarts yet. Not while that old coot is still there. Our Lord cannot get close enough to the boy while he is under such closely watching protection."

"Then we must lure Potter out to us. The Malfoy's boy, he can bring him to us."

Hidden in the twisting undergrowth of the forest, Steve and Darren shared a look. They were not entirely certain what the two strangers were talking about, but the message was certainly clear; someone had given the duo a speech, which they believed to be a prophecy of some kind, involving someone called 'Potter' who was at a place called Hogwarts. It certainly wasn't the most reliable of potential leads, given that it wasn't clear whether or not Tiny was involved, but they had no other leads yet and action was better than hunting for even a whisper of their elusive prey.


	2. Chapter 2

It had taken them a while and a few eavesdropping sessions but at last they had figured out where this "Hogwarts" was located.

The journey would be easy and they would be there in no time at all – it was the getting in that was the problem. It would be easy enough to get inside but they would stand out immediately. Deciding that it would be easier to figure out if he and Steve put their heads, he turned to Steve with a questioning look in his eyes. Steve knowing what the look meant sighed and rolled his eyes.  
"We'll just sneak in and figure out who this Potter guy is and then we can catch and interrogate him, simple."

Darren sighed and shook his head, giving up, he knew Steve well enough to know he wouldn't make a better plan, and it could work – if they weren't caught first. That was the only problem.

As they crept from the forest their eyes travelled up to the tallest spire of the large castle in front of them. Turning his head towards Darren, Steve gave a wolfish grin. "Well at least there'll be plenty of spaces to hide."

Laughing at his brothers comment quietly he began to walk across the flat gardens towards the castle, as cold air rushed past him, he sped up using his vampiric speed in an attempt to keep up with Steve.

They came to a halt not quite at the castle walls. Taking a good look around the area, they realised the very first real obstacle. "So, uh, how exactly we getting in?" Steve asked.

Darren narrowed his eyes and swept his gaze up across the castle, settling on a long tower, high in the sky, with large open windows. "You're a good climber… right?"

Following his gaze, Steve grinned wolfishly "Well, that looks like fun."

Taking their shoes off, they dug their toughened nails into the hard rock and began the long climb.

Once they reached the top, they clambered through a window and into a cold, open room. Immediately they noticed all the owls, heads swivelled around the to stare at them. Darren stared back at them, confused for a few seconds, before Steve nudged him sharply in the ribs. The two vampires left the room and began down the winding stairs. Eventually, they began to hear loud chattering and so they climbed to the ceiling and progressed slowly, hoping to avoid being seen before they followed the source.

They reached a cavernous hall, full of thousands of what appeared to be students. Wincing slightly at the noise, Darren tried to tune out most of the noise from the students whilst searching for any sign of the Potter boy.


End file.
